The present invention pertains to area weapons effects simulation systems and more particularly to cues for the safe display of the results of weapon fire in simulated battlefield situations.
During military force-on-force training, such as at the US Army's National Training Center, a pyrotechnic device is used to provide audio and visual cues to players and observers that simulated indirect fire is occurring in their vicinity. The players observe the cues and can then respond accordingly. These pyrotechnic devices are detonated manually by an observer or automatically from a trigger signal from a vehicle or stationary cue that receives the simulated indirect fire missions.
A pyrotechnic device is an explosive which provides a flash and a bang. These explosives are dangerous to nearby personnel during detonation and also to personnel during storage, handling and transport. Pyrotechnic devices are also expended and must be replenished. Thus expense is incurred for replenishing the pyrotechnic devices and also for the storing, transporting, handling, and reloading of the pyrotechnic devices.
The response that a player can make to a pyrotechnic cue is limited since the cue makes no indication of the type of indirect fire is occurring in their vicinity. What is needed is more information on the type of indirect fire that is occurring so that the player can respond more intelligently.